


Wedding Planning

by kylierae



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylierae/pseuds/kylierae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short reaction fic from 4x14, based off of a tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Planning

“Miss Pillsbury?” 

Blaine wasn’t all that surprised to see the redhead scrubbing furiously at some nonexistent stain on her desk, but it still came as a bit of a shock when she was so intent on her actions she didn’t even seem to hear Blaine. 

“Uh… Miss Pillsbury, I’m sorry to interrupt, but we were supposed to start talking about colleges today?” He started again.

She finally looked up, letting out a small squeak of surprise and jumping back slightly, pulling off her yellow rubber gloves before nervously brushing her hair back with her fingers, “Oh! Oh, Blaine. Yes, yes of course. I’ve just been… been so busy with the wedding. I have all these decisions to make and not nearly enough time to make them and with Will not back yet it’s been a bit hectic. It’s been bringing out my OCD too, but I’m sure it’s just the wedding nerves, nothing unusual for a soon to be bride.” 

She smiled at him, but Blaine could see that her eyes were nervous, and her motions were hectic and abrupt as she moved to sit down at her desk and then continued to tuck away her cleaning supplies. Regardless, he went to sit across from her, and watched on for a moment as she fiddled with the hand sanitizer perched on the corner of the table and then crossed, uncrossed, before crossing her legs yet again, her hands flying about like she wasn’t quite sure what to do with herself. 

“Miss Pillsbury, if you need the help, I’d be glad to maybe give you a second opinion on anything. Wedding planning always seemed like a lot of fun, if you look at it the right way.” He grinned genuinely at her, hoping she’d accept. Blaine would never say it aloud, but it was easy to see his teacher was becoming slightly unhinged with all the stress she was under.

“Oh! Oh, Blaine that would be wonderful, I just have such a hard time deciding. A second opinion would be lovely but only - only if you don’t mind. I completely understand if you need to look at colleges.” 

“No, it’s perfectly okay. I already know what colleges I’m applying to anyways, and I’d really love to help.” 

“Oh, thank goodness. First off, I have this darn seating chart and it’s giving me nightmares what with all the dating you glee kids…” Blaine put on his best smile as Miss Pillsbury continued to ramble, pulling out multiple binders and folders all labeled in her neat script with ‘Wedding.’ 

—-

“Wow, these flowers are gorgeous Emma!”

“The food was absolutely perfect - the baby cupcakes were a great idea!” 

“All these decorations are so beautiful!” 

Kurt supposed it was rather customary to compliment the bride on her wedding day, but perhaps he was going a little overboard. But he just couldn’t help it: everything was just so wonderful. The ceremony area was beautiful, the hall the reception was being held in was just as well done, and every small detail was perfect and the entire thing just came together really well. Though he didn’t know how he could have ever expected less from the perfectionist that was Miss Pills— _Mrs Schuester,_ he corrected himself. 

The strange part of it all wasn’t that everything was very well done and nicely put together, it was that it was all almost exactly how Kurt would have envisioned his own wedding. It didn’t really make sense, because as far as clothing went Emma and himself had very different tastes.

“Really, everything is just fabulous. I don’t know how you did it!” Kurt was on his way out the door when he stopped to compliment his former teacher one last time.

“Oh, well, all your compliments are very much appreciated Kurt, but you really should be thanking Blaine. I don’t know what I would have done without him! He helped me with almost every decision. I was so stressed out and he really came through for me!” She had told him, smiling, before excusing herself to find her husband. 

Kurt stood in her wake, eyebrows raised in surprise. And suddenly it clicked. 

_Oh._

Of course the wedding was almost exactly how Kurt would have wanted his own. He and Blaine had used to love planning out their perfect wedding right down to the exact song they would sing to each other on the day. 

Smiling to himself, Kurt turned and headed back onto the dance floor, hoping to find Blaine to share his revelation and certainly compliment Blaine’s taste.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt can be found here: http://oppanblainegamstyle.tumblr.com/post/44003265619/i-need-a-story


End file.
